Warrior of the galaxy
by sakura-heart
Summary: the sailor scouts are having an ordinary life with the starlights until a mysterious new sailor appears
1. The Flaming Vision

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I've used the N/A names of sailor moon and gundam wing because I'm not really good at the Japanese version of either. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ja

sakura-heart

Warrior of the galaxy

Chapter One

The Flaming Vision 

Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Serena are all walking cheerfully to school. The sun is shinning brightly and the birds were singing in the trees. Serena and Mina are talking about the date that Serena went on with Seiya.

"I couldn't believe the restaurant he took me to, it was the fanciest place that I've ever been to" Serena says wistfully.

"You mean it was better than the Arcade?" Mina bites back sarcastically.

"Very funny Mina, you know I have a life outside of the Arcade…" Serena fights back, pouting.

The girls continued to bicker, until Lita steps in between the two bickering blondes, and pleads, "For once, can't you stay out of Serena's private LOVE life, Mina?"

Mina laughs and replies, "No I can't, I'm curious, considering that I am the 'Goddess of Love'."

Amy was walking alongside Raye, reading a ridiculously huge book, when she noticed that her raven-haired friend hadn't said anything since they had left the temple. Amy questions Raye on why she's been so quiet and Raye simply tells her "I had a vision in the fire that showed me of this very day and a new sailor scout appearing and the world not existing."

Amy walks along silently for a few minutes and then asks, "How can there be a new scout? We have recruited all the sailor scouts, and the guardians of our princess, Princess Serenity" Amy pauses "And how could the world not exist? Did you see anything else?"

"I also saw five large robots, surrounded by flame."

Amy again was puzzled "Robots?"

As they finally approach the school they saw their friends Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. Serena runs up to Seiya and wraps her arms around him in a friendly hug, as they walk slowly off to their first period.


	2. New Evil, New Sailor Scout

**Warrior of the galaxy**

**Chapter Two**

**New Evil, New Sailor Scout**

Serena and Mina are dragging their feet behind the others while whining about the results they got on a maths exam.

Serena whines "Mum's going to kill me when she sees these results of my maths exam."

"Hey guys" Mina pipes up, pointing across the park "Look who's over there."

Everyone turns around, to see what the bubbly blonde was pointing towards just as Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru saw the wearisome group and walked over to say hello to their good friends and princess. 

Nearly all the hello's and greetings have been said, when Amara senses something is not right and pushes Serena out of the way as a black whirring disk came flying at her princess.

There could have been no quicker way to get the attention of the whole group, all of them spinning around to face there attacker, as a cackling laugh seemed to come from all sides.

Michelle jumps to action first and screams over the cackling "Guys, I think its time we transformed to protect our princess."

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

After the lights of their transformation had dissipated, the starlights had arrived transformed and ready to fight.

The sailor scouts and starlights were on their guard as they looked around to see that dark clouds were moving in over the sun. Multiple lightening bolts illuminated the now dark sky, one targeting Sailor Moon! Sailor Star Fighter moved with incredible speed and precision jumping to move Sailor Moon out of harms way.

The lightening became concentrated on one side of the field, drawing the attention of the sailor scouts towards it. As multiple lightening bolts crashed down, a woman, midriff bare in a black halter neck, a slither of thigh and dangerous heels was all that could be seen from the waist down, due to her striking red and black skirt.  
Her hair was so black it appeared purple with every lightening strike, it was drawn away from her face in a traditional Japanese bun. 

Her long black nails were producing from her elbow length, fishnet, and fingerless gloves. It's in one of these hands that she holds a long black staff, with a purple sphere at one end that appears to be surrounded by a black ring.

Almost insignificant in her shadow, were two men dressed in black, their stance making it obvious that they were here to protect this new unintroduced evil…

Sailor Jupiter was the first to speak since the figures emerged from the darkness "Hi, you're obviously not from around here, lets just quickly run over some of the rules. We're the sailor scouts of Love and Justice and the protectors of our future Queen. We will kick any evil butts that threaten to destroy our world!!!"

The new evil just replied with a laugh, and in a calm but menacing voice said "I am Lorienta, I have destroyed many other worlds, what makes you think I won't destroy your world?"

Sailor Venus steps forward and with a flick of her hair, thoroughly unimpressed by this new evil she says "Because, you never came face-to-face with the sailor scouts before" all of this is said with a giggle at the end.

Lorienta's cutting reply is "How little you know petty blonde, what makes you think I haven't…"

Sailor Uranus has lost her patience with this whole pointless dialogue and steps in and says "I've had enough of this evil witch" and with that Sailor Uranus calls upon her attack "World Shaking!"

Lorienta steps to one side, allowing Sailor Uranus' attack to pass by her, without a scratch. The only effect of Sailor Uranus' being the pure anger that is now present on Lorienta's seething face.

"You persistent Brat! Take this on for size!"

With that Lorienta and her warriors threw multiple dark energy balls and disks at the sailor scouts knocking them to the ground, all bruised and bleeding.

Lorienta turns to her warriors "This is almost too easy" before turning back to the sailor scouts intending to finish them off with her final attack, she raises her staff which begins to glow.

"Solar System Flare!" a purple orb appears and knocks Lorienta and her warriors to the ground.

The sailor scouts turn around to see where this attack came from. What they saw was a great surprise to them! They saw a girl, about 17 years old with shoulder length mousy brown hair flowing in the wind, wearing a sailor fuku that was the colour of silver and that had a black bow at her chest with a glimmering diamond in the centre. Her black boots came to her knees and there was a long black bow in the small of her back. On her forehead sat a golden tiara with a silver gem in the centre.

Behind her stood four very protective gentlemen clothed in silver, each carrying a sword.

"I will not let you destroy another world. I will not tolerate your presence here. Prepare yourself for your destruction!" the mysterious sailor said.

"Ah Galaxos, I see you have caught up with me. What makes you think you'll be able to stop me?"

"I don't think I can defeat you, I know. I have seen it."

The standoff is broken by one of Lorienta's warriors, who throws multiple dark energy disks.


	3. Friends or Foes?

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Three Friends or Foes? 

Galaxos uses her galaxy shield attack to deflect the energy disks. Galaxos positions her and her white lights between the fallen sailor scouts and the attacking Lorienta, and motions to one of her white light warriors to heal the fallen scouts.

Galaxos now appears mildly irritated with Lorienta, and so sends her way a barrage of solar system flares that are more powerful than the last, Lorienta screams, her body spasms as she is hit with multiple orbs. "I will be back," she threatens as she and her warriors flicker from view.

Galaxos appears to relax, and the galaxy shield that was protecting the sailor scouts fades away.

Galaxos turns to see one of her white lights 'Kellion' almost finished healing the sailor scouts.

"Are they almost healed?" Galaxos enquires in a serene voice.

"Yes they are, your grace. Their injuries were major, but not unhealable." Replies Kellion.

The sailor scouts slowly stand up, and look at their surroundings before Sailor Moon asks, "Are you friend or foe?"

"If I was foe, you'd be dead by now!" Galaxos replied cheekily.

"So who are you, and what do you want?" Sailor Uranus asked while on her guard.

"I am Sailor Galaxos, a sailor more powerful than all of you put together. I can see into to the future, and into the past. I am here with my white lights to stop the world turning into dust. Some of you already knew I was coming," she said looking over to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Pluto, with a thoughtful look, says, "I've heard of a legend telling about a mystical sailor that can destroy anything, and who sees everything, but I did not think it was true."

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, which will be answered shortly, as soon as they arrive" Galaxos says looking around.

Also looking around Sailor Neptune asks, "Who will be arriving?"

Just as Neptune is finishing her question, the air behind Galaxos begins shimmering and swirling revealing blue lights, from which emerges five gigantic robot like machines. Who clearly have no idea what's going on?

One of the pilots with shaggy blonde hair looked at his surroundings, at his new location questioningly. "Where are we?"

A pilot with slicked black hair in a ponytail is the first to notice the sailor scouts "Who are the baka onna's?" 

Sailor Uranus steps forward, visibly angered by this comment, and hisses, "We are NOT baka onna's, we could easily crush your little play suits!" pointing to the inactive robots.

Galaxos is aware of the fuming gundam pilots and the offended sailor scouts, and is already aware that there is potential for blood shed between the two.

"Galaxy Shield!" intervenes Galaxos, separating the two forces.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? I was about to crush them!" Exclaimed a fuming Uranus.

"There will be no crushing between you two!" booms Galaxos.

"Excuse me miss, maybe you could explain what is going on here…" suggest the quietly spoken blonde.

"Let me do the introductions" Galaxos offers.

"Gundam pilots, meet Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts. You have never heard of each other because the both of you come from different dimensions. I am Sailor Galaxos, the one who brought you two groups together. You two are here, because of the future that I saw that had no world to live in, in any dimension. You are here to aid me and my white lights in the fight that is yet to come, we will fight side by side. And together we will change the future as it may have been." Galaxos pauses to let all of this sink in. "And now I suggest everyone just relaxes. Scouts you may de-transform, show your human form. Gundam pilots, transform your gundams into jets, and come out so we can formerly introduce ourselves."

Hesitantly the transformations begin, leaving in the field five impressive jets, ten schoolgirls and twelve boys/gentlemen.

The character we have so far known as Galaxos reveals her human form. What they saw was still that 17 year old girl with the same mousy brown hair, wearing a white off the shoulder top with flared jeans, and black high heeled boots.

All of the gundam pilots blush at the sight of Galaxos' human form, Duo's nose starts bleeding, and beetroot colour creeping up his neck at the sight of all these woman in front of him.

Galaxos calmly says, "Allow me" and begins the introductions, starting off with her "My name is Selene, and I'm the guardian of the galaxy. These four gentlemen behind me are my protectors." Pointing to the brunette with spikes  "This is Lorethia" as his name is said, he nods politely, gesturing hello. Pointing to the guy with small black spikes who is standing casually with one hand in the pocket of his denim jeans "This is Tarian."

"Hello" Tarian replies calmly "How's it going?"

Motioning to the blonde who healed the sailor scouts after Lorienta's initial attack, Selene introduced "This is Kellion, one of our strongest healers amongst the white lights."

Blushing, Kellion argued, "That's not true!"

Ignoring Kellion Selene went on to introduce the tallest of her group, a guy who was obviously the leader. The blonde tips in his brown hair, glinting in the once again natural sunlight "And this is Avian, the strongest and most protective of the white lights."

"That is true, but when it comes to you we are all very protective of you- Selene."

Blushing she turns to the group of girls and boys who were the sailor scouts moments before "Gundam pilots, this is Trista, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya. AKA the sailor scouts."

And turning to the gundam pilots Selene begins "Sailor scouts these are the gundam pilots, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Heero and Quatre."

"Now I think it's about time everyone got some rest, gundam pilots come this way, I've organised everything for you, I'll explain as we walk."

"Shield of transportation, take these jets to the gundam accommodation." With that a shield covered the jets and disappeared to where Selene had allocated accommodation for the pilots.

Alarmed by their disappearing jets, the gundam pilots pulled their guns out, aiming them at Selene.

Selene's warriors jumped in front of her to stop any oncoming attacks.

"Where have our jets gone?" demands Heero.

"They're meeting us where we're going. Now follow me."


	4. The Games Begin!

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Four The Games Begin! 

"Raye, Raye. Snap out of it." Whispers Serena "The teacher has asked you that question four times."

[RINGGG!!!] The bell for the end of class rings.

"Please read pages 18-20 before tomorrow's class" you hear the wearisome cry of the teacher from the back of the room, over the scrapings of chairs and shutting of books as the students leave the classroom noisily.

On the way to their lockers, Raye and Serena run into a very sporty Selene who's holding a basketball under one arm. Raye grabs Selene's arm as she is jogging past, and enquires, "Hey, can we talk during lunch? I feel like I have a lot of questions to ask you…"

"Yeah, sure" Selene enthusiastically cuts Raye off midway "Meet me on the basketball courts." Before jogging off down the corridor.

Raye and Serena look after Selene and then at each other, shrug and put their books away in their lockers.

***

At the basketball courts… 

The gundam pilots are sitting together on benches near the basketball courts, talking about the happenings of the day.

"Dude! I can't figure out how all of these people think that they know me, but there are some HOT girls here!" Duo says excitedly.

"Shut-up you braided baka. Be serious, we left unfinished business back home…"

"Yeah and we don't even know why we're here yet." said Heero cutting off Wufei.

"Yeah…but there are really HOT girls here…" Duo says looking sheepishly cheeky.

Trowa looks up "Is that, that girl over there, shooting hoops?"

All the gundam pilots look up to see Selene sink three consecutive balls from the three-point line.

Heero shows a sudden interest in Selene "How can a girl play basketball like that?" running over to Selene "You look like you've played before."

Selene looks up at Heero "I was taught by the best. Fancy a game?" Selene taunts defiantly.

"I accept your challenge. But, I warn you. I'm pretty hard to beat!"

After a few heated minutes of one-on-one, it becomes clear that Selene is running circles around Heero. After the last goal Selene puffs "You weren't THAT hard to beat!"

Heero looks up red faced, to see that all the gundam pilots have been avidly watching their little game of one-on-one, and is even more embarrassed when he notices the sailor scouts have joined the gundam pilots at the table. Heero realises that this is the first time he has ever been beaten by a girl.

Selene playfully throws her arm around Heero, patting him on the back and messing up his hair "That was great, a nice way to warm up! When do you want to play for real?"

Heero looks over to Selene questioningly (who hadn't even broken a sweat), puzzled by her comment "Yeah? Sure. Maybe later?"

Selene calmly strolls over with her hands clenched behind her back to where the gundam pilots and sailor scouts are sitting.

"Wow, where did you learn to play like that? And why aren't you puffed?" Quatre asks astonished.

Casually Selene replies, "From the best…My Brothers!"

"You have brothers? Where are you from? Oh yeah, and WHAT are we doing here?" Quatre asks still a little confused.

"Yeah, and how are you involved with my vision of the world ending? And, how did you know I had that vision?" Raye enquires suspiciously.

Selene laughs softly "Calm down guys, I expected you to have those kind of questions. I'll try and answer them as best as I can" Selene sits cross-legged on the ground and begins bouncing the basketball from hand to hand. "I'm actually from another dimension, another earth, in a parallel dimension. From here"

While Selene is talking, Amara, Trista, Michelle and Hotaru arrive and sit with the sailor scouts, without saying anything, they also listen.

"I can see and feel all. I discovered at a very young age, shortly after my parents died, leaving me to be looked after by my two brothers who also hold magic, the power that I inherited was passed down by my ancestors, and with those powers, also my role to protect the galaxy, with all its parallel universes. Lorienta who you" motioning to the sailor scouts, "met yesterday, has destroyed many worlds and has her eyes set on this earth then mine. I've been to these dimensions after Lorienta's path of destruction has passed through before. But, I've had a vision of us defeating her in this dimension. Lorienta is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the galaxy, do not take her lightly."

To Raye "I know what you saw, because I can see everything in the galaxy."

It is know that Amara speaks, bringing attention to the arrival of the outer scouts "How do we know that what you say is true, and how can we trust you?"

Selene shrugs "I'm not saying you can trust me, just what I'm saying will soon be proven true."

Everyone has been so involved in this discussion that they didn't notice the change in the weather until Hotaru quickly points out "It's suddenly very cold."

Looking around, the sky is black and from the distance rumbles of thunder can be heard.

"Look out!" yells Selene, sensing an attack coming their way. Standing in between the group of people and the advancing change in weather.

"Galaxy Energy Power!" suddenly Selene takes on her battle form, Sailor Galaxos.

"Shield of transportation, reveal the gundam jets, and bring the white lights to me!"

Sensing the urge in Galaxos' voice and the change in the climate, the white lights appear, with the gundams behind them.

By now the sailor scouts have transformed and the starlights have arrived. 


	5. The Fall and Rise of The Warriors

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Five The Fall and Rise of The Warriors 

Out of the lightening emerges Lorienta and the dark mystique warriors. Without any small talk, a vicious attack is launched at the group.

The white lights jump to the fore of the oncoming attack to protect Galaxos. The dark mystique warriors throw multiple dark energy balls and disks. Using their shields and swords, the white lights deflect the attacks of the enemy.

Launching a quick succession of missiles at the dark warriors, Wufei realises that the gundam pilots will have to take part in this fight.

Over the din, Galaxos yells to the scouts and gundam pilots "Maybe we can finish talking about this later, please help me fight. I know you don't trust me, but if you don't help me- Everything will die, this world will cease to exist."

"Solar System Flare!" Galaxos launches her first attack at the dark warriors and Lorienta.

"Should we help?" Sailor Moon asks.

"We might have to, if we want this world to exist. I think we can trust her." Sailor Star Fighter replies, launching his attack.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Taking Sailor Star Fighter's lead, all of the sailor scouts stop hanging back and launch their various attacks.

A wave of fire, water, energy and lightening bolts is suddenly raining down on Lorienta and her warriors.

The gundam pilots realise it is time for them to step in and give their support with their missiles and swords.

Shocked by the speed which the gundam pilots and sailor scouts have responded to Galaxos' plea, Lorienta holds her staff up to the sky, drawing towards her the energy of the local cosmos in the form of hundreds of bolts of lightening, all striking her staff, making her purple orb glow so that it appeared to have a black ring of light surrounding it.

Galaxos realised she had seen this before, and knew what was coming. She had just enough time to set up a weak shield around herself.

Heero chooses now to taunt Lorienta "Oooh, that's pretty impressive, but I've stomped on scarier looking spiders than you…" he yells in a singsong voice, launching a missile directly at Lorienta.

The missile never reaches Lorienta, it is knocked out of the air and disintegrates as it is hit by the horizontal sheet of lightening that is flying at the gundam pilots, the white lights and sailor scouts, knocking them to the ground.

Lorienta seems to take special offence at Heero's comment and is now standing looking directly at his limp form, sprawled unconscious in the capsule of his inactive gundam.

Partially protected by the weak shield she was able to activate, Galaxos gets up and pulls herself to a furious but momentarily depleted Lorienta.

As the gundam pilots and sailor scouts open their eyes, they see Galaxos quivering by Lorienta "You will not destroy this planet, I will not let you destroy these people that I care for." Galaxos yells over the thunder and lightening, tears pouring down her face.

Lorienta turns to Galaxos and yells, "You cannot love, only fight!"

She launches the attack that would have destroyed Heero, but not before Galaxos can throw herself in front of Heero, as Galaxos crumples to the ground she whispers to the onlooking scouts and pilots, "Will you trust me now?"

Highly angered after witnessing this scene, the sailor scouts and gundam pilots, muster enough power to launch an impressive attack on Lorienta and her warriors, picking themselves up they positioned themselves around the crumpled Galaxos.

A weak Lorienta turns to see her warriors face down on the ground- looking vulnerable- she hisses angrily.

"This is not the end of this" and with a distinctively angry sounding rumble of thunder- she is gone.


	6. Beginning to Trust

Warrior of the galaxy 

**Chapter Six**

Beginning to Trust 

With the departure of Lorienta, the attention now turns to Galaxos' crumpled form. The sailor scouts and gundam pilots all crowd around her, as she remains limp on the ground.

Heero kneels next to Galaxos, and begins searching for sings of life.

"What just happened?" Sailor Venus was the first to speak.

The white lights have risen and have begun to make their way over to Galaxos. Their position at the front of the group during the first attack, left them with great injuries, from which they have only just been able to rise. "You have just witnessed Lorienta when her power is growing. Your insult to her could have cost you dearly." spoke Kellion to Heero. "If Galaxos had not protected you…"

Avian cuts Kellion off  "Calm down, you need to preserve your strength, you're going to have your work cut out for you to heal Galaxos."

Pushing Heero out of the way, Kellion examines Galaxos. "Her injuries are too severe" quietly "I will not be able to heal her alone."

Sailor Saturn steps forward "Although my powers are not as great as yours, I also have the ability to heal. Let us help each other to help Galaxos."

Tarian looks confused and asks "Why is it now that you wish to help us?"

Sailor Star Maker replies "We have just watched her sacrifice so much to protect us. We just watched Galaxos stand between Heero and what would have been his certain death. We do not take that lightly."

Avian steps forward "Now is not the time to discuss this, we must move quickly if we are to save Galaxos, Sailor Saturn, we accept your offer with gratitude. We can not heal Galaxos here, we must leave this field, everyone meet us back at the gundam accommodation, we must begin soon if we are going to heal Galaxos, Heero, you must transport Galaxos in your gundam. Let us go!" 


	7. Knowing The Past

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Seven Knowing The Past 

Back at the gundam accommodation, Kellion and Sailor Saturn disappear upstairs with the wounded Galaxos. The sailor scouts and gundam pilots remain downstairs with the white lights.

Heero has not spoken since Sailor Star Maker had pointed out to everybody, that it was him that Galaxos was protecting when she stood between him and Lorienta.

Looking around, once they are all sitting down, Amy says in a hushed voice "This is a pretty nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, it's just like home." Quatre says.

"But the kitchen girls are nowhere near as good looking as at your place, Q-man" Duo says, and for the first time since Lorienta's appearance, the tension seems to break.

A man in a dark suit brings out a tray of hot drinks and biscuits. He bows his head to the white lights "Gentlemen" before turning and leaving the room.

"How does he know you guys?" Trowa asks, the only person in the room observant enough to notice the exchange between the butler and the white lights.

"He came with us from our dimension, to observe you, along with many others. They are not only here to serve you but to protect you also."

"That explains how they know our names" Quatre says.

"What's an old bunch of guys like you, doing hanging out with a cute little 17 year old like Selene?" Duo asks smirking.

"WE'RE NOT OLD!" is the unanimous reply from the white lights.

"I prefer 'experienced,'" says Tarian.

"You can't see any of my greys, I have a wonderful stylist…" jokes Lorethia playing with his carefully manicured hair.

"If only you knew our real ages." Avian says cheekily.

"So how old are you guys?" asks Amara.

"Well, lets just say that protecting the galaxy is more of a long term position. It's fair to say we would outdate your average black hole" lets on Tarian, unwilling to give away any actual ages.

Loosing interest is the age game, Duo asks persistently "So why is it that you get to hang out with Selene?"

"We have been around for eons protecting the galaxy with many chosen like Selene. Part of our job description requires that we don't get to close to the chosen one. But Selene is a special case. Because she lost her parents at such a young age, it is almost as though she has adopted us as her parent figures. The girl doesn't have an ounce of darkness in her. 

Whereever she goes, whichever dimension, she always brings light and laughter with her. Her brothers are also very protective of her." Avian now sits down and grabs a hot drink off the tray.

"How did her parents die?" asked Michelle, looking concerned.

"We never found out who knew Selene was the next chosen one, but the news had leaked. One night, when Selene was about four, there was a huge fire at Selene's house. The brothers managed to get Selene out, but the parents never made it out. One of the neighbours reported seeing strange purple balls of light heading towards the house, before the house erupted into flames." Tarian finishes his story and looks towards the door, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hotaru and Kellion walk in silently and sit down, looking exhausted. Kellion talks to the other white lights that have turned to him looking very concerned "She'll need to rest for awhile, but I think she'll be fine. Hotaru did a fine job, you're well on your way to becoming a very skilled healer."

Hotaru blushes "Thankyou Kellion. You did most of the work."

"We couldn't of done it without each other." Kellion replies taking Hotaru's hand.

Amara flinches at seeing the physical contact between Hotaru and the much older Kellion. Michelle knowingly puts a hand on her lovers shoulder and telepathically communicates "Calm down, she's alright, we can trust him."


	8. The Healing Ability of Love

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Eight The Healing Ability of Love 

Perplexed, Heero was pacing in front of Selene's room, arguing with himself about why he was so worried about the unconscious girl lying beyond the door. He had never felt like this about anything before _"What am I doing here? I'm not meant to care. My purpose is to fight…but I can't stop thinking about her, there's something about her that…ah! What on earth is wrong with me! I am the perfect soldier and I should be working out how to get back to my dimension."_

Kellion is waiting downstairs in front of the gundam accommodation. It is the day after the attack by Lorienta, and the two healers are meeting to visit Selene and check how she's going. Kellion is pacing up and down the pathway playing with his perfect blonde spikes and checking his watch frequently.

Hotaru is running late, she had been unable to decide which sweater was most flattering on her, in the end she borrowed one of Mina's sweaters to go with her black hip-huggers.

Trying not to appear late, due to her tardiness, Hotaru walked briskly to the gundam accommodation. 

Hotaru rushes up to the house, adjusting the sweater so that it fits her perfectly and playing with her hair. She rushes up to the pacing Kellion, just as he is turning around, and the pair crash into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok? I didn't see you…"

"I didn't realize you were about to turn around!" cuts off Hotaru.

Both Kellion and Hotaru blush, they're both a little flustered. Hotaru knocks a leaf off that is now sitting on Kellion's shoulder and cheekily asks "Have you been gardening?" before giggling and flicking her now dishevelled hair from around her face.

He grins and plucks a rose from a nearby bush "Yes…here's one I prepared earlier." handing Hotaru a short stemmed rose.

Hotaru blushes, she has been pulling her hair back into a bun. Kellion gently moves her hands away from her hair "Allow me." finishing the bun and placing the rose in the middle.

"Should we go up now?" Hotaru asks linking her arms in Kellion's.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, they are shocked to find Heero pacing the corridor, looking confused and concerned.

"Heero! What are you doing here?" Kellion asks.

Heero looks up, shocked at the presence of the two healers.

"Hn" Heero grunts and heads down the hallway, obviously not wanting to talk right now.

Hotaru and Kellion look at each other confused and quietly head into Selene's room.

Hotaru is the first to walk over to Selene's bed.

"Selene" Hotaru whispers to the sleeping form on the bed.

Selene wakes with a start, but immediately looks calm seeing the white light Kellion and Hotaru.

"Kellion? Hotaru? How long was I out for? Is Heero ok?" Selene fires off a string of questions.

"Shh, you will tire yourself. You've been asleep since shortly after lunchtime yesterday, Heero is fine. You also will be fine, but you need your rest." says Kellion, his hand resting on Selene's forehead.

"Hotaru is turning out to be quite a fine young healer, she helped me heal you, I couldn't have done it without her. But you must rest a little longer."

"How much longer? I cannot rest." Selene tries to get out of bed "We must prepare, we must make ourselves stronger. We were not prepared for Lorienta's attack and it almost killed us. I'm so tired." Selene has just discovered that she is having a bit of trouble getting off the bed.

"You will be tired for a couple of days, but you are right, we do need to prepare. Let me help you get up" says Hotaru offering her arm to Selene "Lets go downstairs and get you something to eat."

As the three awkwardly make there way down the stairs, gundam pilots begin emerging from bedrooms, impressed to see Selene who was so badly hurt just the day before, up and moving around – still a little shaky on her feet.

When they got downstairs, Heero was already in the kitchen, making himself breakfast. Heero blushes when they walk into the kitchen.

"I didn't know if I was going to see you again, I'm glad you're ok" Selene says softly to Heero "Now how about making me a coffee."

Hotaru and Kellion quietly grab a piece of toast and head outside onto the patio to enjoy the sunshine.

"Let's call it a one time favour, but I suppose I do owe you. Milk? Sugar?" Heero says awkwardly, preparing a cup of coffee.

"Aren't I sweet enough for you? I'll say yes to the milk though."

Heero brings over the coffee and a bowl of cereal that he had made for himself.

"I was going to eat this, but I guess you should eat something, you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday and you need to keep up your strength…" Heero blushed by his kindness.

Selene reaches for the bowl smiling, but not realizing how weak she still is, she drops the bowl to the floor, where it smashes, ceramics and cereal going everywhere.

"Oh god!" I'm such a clutz." flustered Selene kneels on the floor and begins sweeping the broken bowl towards herself, Heero grabs the wastebasket and a cloth.

"Selene, I'll clean it up!" kneeling next to Selene, both start putting pieces of the broken bowl into the wastebasket.

Selene leans over to Heero and looks up. Before he can stop himself, Heero finds himself kissing Selene. Lightly at first but then deeply as both Heero and Selene reached up, Heero running his hands through Selene's mousy brown hair that was still mussed up from her fitful night. Selene ran her hands up Heero's back – letting them rest on his broad shoulders.

It was at this moment that Hotaru wondered in from the patio "Would you like sugar and milk?" Hotaru yells over her shoulder.

Heero and Selene quickly break apart and continue cleaning, trying to pretend nothing had happened. 


	9. Fluffy The Bunny

Hi guys!!! I'd like to thank Amy-Star for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. I would also like to thank my friend Laura for helping me with this fic. Thaks Laura you're the best ~_^. Please review my story and tell me what you think. Ja 

sakura-heart

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Nine Fluffy The Bunny 

Hopping innocently along the floor of its pen in the backyard of Lorienta's dark palace. A bunny. With fluffy white fur, a twitching nose and slender pointy ears. The sun is shinning. A sparrow twitters in a nearby tree. The bunny is suddenly still. The sparrow flies down into the pen and begins pecking harmlessly at the seeds on the floor of the pen. The bunny twitches his nose, in a flash of white fur the bunny is on top of the sparrow and has devoured it in a few bloody mouthfuls. Once the last morsel of beak has disappeared the bunny springs into the air, lightening flashes, the bunny lands in a fighting pose and makes a sound that sounds uncannily like 'Kung-fu bunny'! The bunny again resumes looking harmless and innocent. He hops along the floor, nose twitching. Once again it is sunny.

The backdoor opens without a sound and Lorienta appears. Wrapped in a black fluffy robe, red fluffy slippers peek from underneath her robe. In one hand she is holding a severed arm.

"Good morning, Fluffy." she says to the bunny. "You've already eaten? Can you fit this in?" Lorienta passes the arm to the bunny to be devoured.

The bunny rabidly devours the arm, sinew and muscle getting caught in its whiskers, a painted fingernail flies across the pen.

"What have you got planned for today Fluffy?" Lorienta asks her favourite pet.

Fluffy's eyes, very expressive for a creature so small, appear to flash the words '**Kill, destroy, kill, destroy, KILL!'**

Lorienta smiles and strokes the bunny that is now sitting at her feet. "Me too, Fluffy. Me too."


	10. A Family Recipe For Darkness

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Ten A Family Recipe For Darkness 

Duo is standing in the kitchen, quietly, by himself. Tears are pouring down his face. He makes no attempt to wipe the tears away, no attempt to hide his tears.

From outside Lorethia yells through the door "Hey Maxwell, are you finished slicing those onions, I'm not getting any younger out here!"

Wufei walks down the stairs, sauntering past Duo, he thumps him on the back "You're such a WUSS!" he says with obvious disdain in his voice.  
From outside Quatre looks at Lorethia, "He might be awhile, he's having a '**MOMENT**' with the onions."

Selene puts down the piping bag she has been using to make rosettes on one of the double chocolate fudge cakes she has made. Walking over to wipe Duo's eyes, Heero comes around the corner "Hey, maybe I should have offered to slice those onions."

Sending Duo outside with the onions he has already sliced "We'll finish these Duo, take these outside." says Selene, volunteering the service of Heero in Duo's place as onion chopper.

With a whole bag of onions still left to chop, Heero soon has tears streaming down his face, but to everyone's surprise Selene remains dry eyed.

Lita stands at the end of the bench, looking on in shocked amazement "I have never seen anyone not cry whilst slicing onions…How are you doing that?"

"Yeah…How?" Heero sobs.

"Well…Actually I'm cheating. I've used dark magic that my brothers taught me to enchant the chopping board to attract all of the vapours to its surface, I have it when my mascara runs this early in the day!"

"Handy," says Mina "How do you know dark magic?" trying not to look too interested.

"Well, my family is very balanced, like the yin and the yang. I am the yin and they are the yang, together we create balance. They would destroy the world, but only to save me. They're interesting boys – one of their powers is to see what evil is coming my way." Selene pauses to hand the chopped onions to Duo.

"So family dinners at your place are interesting then?" Mina says with an interesting smile.

Lita is now standing by the chocolate cake eying off the rosettes "So what magic did you use to form these?" she asks with an edge of sarcasm.

"None." Selene says perkily "Would you like me to show you?"

Lita now looks very interested "Please." is her timid response.

Selene picks up the piping bag. Heero silently wanders outside thinking "Women in the kitchen, just as it should be."

Selene having heard this arrogant thought squirts a stream of red icing at Heero's back, much to the amusement of the girls in the kitchen, the white lights and the gundam pilots at the barbeque.

From the edge of the yard where Hotaru and Kellion are sitting in the shade of a big old oak Hotaru observes "It's good to see that Selene is getting better." leaning in to peck Kellion on the cheek.

Wrapping his arm around Hotaru "And just think what a big role you had in her recovery" Kellion squeezes Hotaru closer to him.

Amara and Michelle wander in through the kitchen just as Selene, Lita and Mina are huddled over the cake, still chuckling about the icing on Heero's back.

"They seem to be getting on well" says Michelle "And Lita is a pretty good judge of character, maybe we shouldn't be so hard on Selene."

"I'm not so sure, I'd still like to get to know her a bit better for myself." Amara says sceptically.

"Really?" says Michelle playfully "How much better? Should I be worried?" Michelle pokes Amara in the ribs making her squeal.

Michelle drags Amara over to where the girls are in the kitchen, just in time to see Mina pipe a very wonky looking rosette.

"I did it!" Mina says proudly, blushing, "I made a flower!"

Amara, Michelle, Mina and Lita continue covering one of the cakes with slightly wonky rosettes until Lorethia yells from outside "Everyone, foods ready!"

The girls proudly parade outside with their cake covered with wonky rosettes, Selene trails behind with her immaculate cake. The gundam pilots and white lights look impressed at the presence of two cakes, they don't appear to notice any imperfection or difference between them.

Serena sits herself down in front of the two cakes a cheeky look on her face "Well I've got my lunch" pulling the cakes closer towards herself "What are you guys having?"

Everyone gets a few laughs out of Serena's remark, sitting down to begin their lunches.

They have been eating and joking around for a few minutes when suddenly Raye begins to look very serious and says "I sense a dark presence." Before she finishes speaking, three black portals open up in the yard.

The sailor scouts get into fighting mode as the gundam pilots pull their guns out, as three dark figures emerge from the dark portals.

Selene and the white lights step in front of the group, Selene holding out her arm to stop any oncoming attack at the dark men.

Selene yells in a puzzled tone "Stop, Don't attack!" she turns to the portals as the figures take on image. "What are you doing here?" Selene turns to the group "These are my Brothers."


	11. Confusion Between Loved Ones

Hi guys!!! I'd like to thank silvermoon34 for reviewing my story. I'd like to tell everyone that there will be no other pairings in this fic. 

Well that's it for now, please review my story.

Ja

sakura-heart

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Eleven Confusion Between Loved Ones 

Three young men stepped from their individual portals, clothed in black button-down jackets that ended in double triangular tails at the back, and simple loose black pants. The jackets and pants were trimmed in white. As the portals close behind the young men, who from their resemblance are obviously siblings of Selene, a flash of lightening lit the yard momentarily.

"Brothers, what are you doing here?" Selene asks the three new comers- genuinely confused by their arrival. 

Scorperian, Xavier and Airethian appear to ignore Selene, having noticed that the sailor scouts and gundam pilots are awaiting in fighting poses behind Selene.

One of the brothers steps forward "Do you really think your weapons can stop us?" he raises his hand and beckons towards himself. The guns that the gundam pilots were holding leave the hands of the tensed gundam pilots, the three brothers look towards each other then back at the sailor scouts and weapon less gundam pilots. The brothers nod in unison and the sailor scouts and the gundam pilots fall paralysed to the ground.

Avian, the leader of the white lights who have remained unaffected by the intentions of Selene's brothers' steps forward.

"Brothers, this is no way to make yourself welcome in a dimension so far from home. Explain your actions."

"Avian, we are much superior to you, we do not have to explain our actions to you, we do not have to answer to anyone." Scorperian replies coldly.

"What has possessed you? What change has stolen you warmth?" Avian is visibly disturbed by the coldness in Scorperian's voice.

Behind Avian and Selene, the other white lights are working amongst the fallen sailor scouts and gundam pilots to return their strength to them, one by one they rise and watch this scene as it unfolds.

Selene speaks "You are right Avian, look at their eyes. My brothers have been possessed."

Trance like the brothers do not seem to hear what Selene has said to Avian. "Selene" all three brothers speak in uncanny unison. "You cannot save this planet, come home with us today."

Selene takes a single step towards her siblings and raises her voice "Scorperian, Xavier, Airethian, there is one person you must answer to, that is me. You must answer to me, you only accepted the power of darkness so you could protect me. Scorperian do you remember the first time I shot my first three pointer?" a flash of recognition ignites Scorperian's face. Lightening flashes in the background.

"Airethian, do you remember the puppy you bought me when I was four, after mum and dad died. He used to be my doll- I used to push him everywhere in that little pram you made me. Xavier do you remember how angry Airethian was the day he came home and found us playing doctors and nurses with our puppy, we had bandaged all of his paws and were trying to get him to hold the thermometer with his tongue."

Something that looks like determination flashes across the face of all three of the brothers. The sky is now flashing with continuous lightening.

"Boys, do you remember helping me train to become what I've become, do you remember how many times I sprained my ankle and you always let me cry on you. You must listen to me. You must come back to me, you must obey me now!"

As Selene has been speaking her outfit has transformed into an outfit that mirrors that of what her brothers are wearing. Selene wears a white buttoned down jacket with double tails and white pants, all with black trimmings, she also wears white boots.

"You are my yang brothers, you balance me, you must come back to me."

It becomes very clear that the brothers are now fighting very hard with something deep inside. With a huge sheet of lightening that seems to light up the entire sky, the brothers' fall to the ground, panting.

A look of calm passes over them.

Selene motions to the white lights to leave the sailor scouts and gundam pilots and attend to her brothers who are still panting on the ground.

From behind her Heero rises slowly from where he was kneeling with the others, he moves towards Selene with a look of deep confusion on his face. He is twitching as he walks one hand holds the other as he reaches for his gun. Heero seems to throw his gun at the ground but before it lands Heero catches it with his other hand.

Airethian looks up from where he is lying on the ground "Selene, watch out!"

Selene moves quickly. Heero begins screaming as he fires shot after shot at the first love of his life "No, I won't do this, you can't make me do this…"

One of his erratically fired shots hits Selene in her chest and a plume of bloodstains her white jacket as she falls to the ground. A hurt look of confusion crosses her face.

Heero is now on his knees screaming "Get out of my head! I cannot live with such evil in me, Get out of my head!"

Selene still has her eyes open as tears roll down her face, she appears to be having trouble breathing "Heero?"

Her eyes close.

For the first time since the portals appeared the lightening stops. Heero falls to the ground. He lies still, but not as still as Selene.


	12. Flames Between Loved Ones

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Twelve Flames Between Loved Ones 

Everyone becomes silent as realisation blows across the yard like an arctic wind.

Selene has stopped breathing.

The sailor scouts, gundam pilots, white lights and Selene's brothers' make a circle around her. The only person not in the circle is Heero, who is passed out on the ground a few metres away.

The silence is broken by Hotaru's quiet sobbing. Kellion grips her shoulders briefly before turning to Heero.

"I can still help this one." he says walking towards Heero's now peaceful form.

Scorperian is the next to break away from the circle. "We can still help Selene. Kellion, can you bring him back to us?" motioning to Heero.

"We will need his help, he must have been very close to our sister, or else Lorienta would not have chosen him. You must allow us to use dark magic, it is the only way. We must not let Lorienta win this time."

Avian, the leader of the white lights steps forward to reply to Scorperian.

"I knew you would make this offer and I must accept it. Today was not Selene's time. You will need another to form your star. Allow me to take part."

Xavier speaks aggressively, "We will need the blood of the murderer. I will draw some blood."

Standing quickly, Kellion realises the threat in Xavier's voice "You want more than Heero's blood, I cannot allow it, you cannot harm one to bring back another."

Some realisation has managed to come through to Heero's eyes that are almost invisible in his face, which is so contorted with pain.

"I will give you as much blood as you need." Heero says shakily taking his knife from his pocket and slicing his forearm. 

Airethian steps closer to Kellion and Heero "If it wasn't for the promise Selene made us make, you'd be bleeding a great deal more than that right now…"

Xavier appears to agree with this "Nothing, not even my promise to Selene could stop me from killing you right now, Heero, only the fact that we need you to bring her back."

Scorperian takes charge of the quickly escalating situation. Heero has been allowing his arm to bleed into a bowl. Scorperian now takes that bowl off him and turns to his brothers and Avian, "You know where you need to be standing." and to Kellion "Help his hand, that must have hurt a great deal."

Scorperian sprinkles blood in a pentagram shape around Selene's unmoving form.

The three brothers, Heero and Avian stand at each corner of the pentagram.

To Heero and Avian Scorperian says "Repeat after us, do as we do" 

"**_Fire, Water, Wind, Ice and Earth_**

**_Return The Balance_**

**_Bring Our Loved One Back To Us_**

**_Bring The Light Back To Our Life_**_._"

The five warriors chant this incantation five times when the pentagon suddenly catches alight. The five warriors step outside of their corners and chant the incantation twice more, the flames die down. Selene is in a different position and the blood has disappeared from her jacket. She yawns and stretches out, before settling in a more comfortable form of the position she was just in. 

Selene opens her eyes and yawns. Looking directly at Scorperian she says sleepily "Took you long enough!"

"We had to make sure you had pointy ears and a tail when you woke up…" he replies softly.


	13. Food For The Bunny and The Brain

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Thirteen Food For The Bunny and The Brain 

Lorienta comes through the back door, carrying a large jar in her arms. She knocks the door shut with her foot behind her.

"Fluffy, dinner time."

Fluffy opens his eyes. His face appears to be formed in a bunny like smile. He has been dreaming of the privileges he would get if he were a dictator in the world's most powerful government. He makes a note to himself. "Must become dictator."

Lorienta stumbles forward and takes the lid off the jar she has been carrying and sticks her bony hand in to grab the large grey brain. Squelching as it leaves the jar, the fumes from the brain that has been sitting in the sun, in the jar for the last week and a half, and makes the air ripple.

Fluffy's nose twitches and the unmistakable smell of a meal prepared by Lorienta brings Fluffy back to this reality.

"I couldn't help it, I know it was supposed to be for a special occasion. I'm comfort eating."

Lorienta tears a lobe off for Fluffy, before greedily scoffing down the rest. The brain disappears with frightening speed. Lorienta continues in a whining voice "Nothing went to plan today, her brothers' love for Selene is too strong. It worked on the last galaxy protector, his mum did all the dirty work for me, and I usually get such a kick out of possessing people. Selene is turning out to be a real pest. Do you remember the galaxy protector before the last? He was fun to destroy…"

Fluffy looks bored by Lorienta's talk, but is fixated by the last little bit of brain floating in the jar.

"…The salad he made, after he turned his aunt into a carrot. He was so heart broken, do you remember? He actually did all of the dirty work for me. Kind of a shame really. But a lot more efficient…" 

Fluffy is visibly bored by now and decides it is time to start his evening Tai-bo routine.

"Oh. I get it, I'm boring you. Nobody cares what I have to say." Lorienta stamps her feet and slams the door on her way back inside.

Fluffy rolls his eyes and hops over to the little miniature Lorienta doll, that Lorienta gave him to help Fluffy sleep, instead he practises his Tai-bo moves on her.


	14. Falling Brothers

Hi guys!!! I'm hoping you are liking the story so far, I know I am. Am…yeah oh I'd just like to say that there will be another pairing in this fic. Please, Please review!!! Ja 

sakura-heart

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Fourteen Falling Brothers 

It's been a few days since Lorienta's attack. Selene has regained her colour and is once again making jokes, rather than palely smiling at the jokes of those around her. 

Selene bounds up the stairs to Heero's bedroom door, and knocks lightly. She hears no reply. Selene opens the door a crack and peeks through to see the door to the balcony open. Selene wanders in. Finding Heero on the balcony she calls out to him in a concerned voice.

"Heero, you need to come out of here, it's been days, and you need to eat. We all need to keep our strength up."

Heero remains facing away from Selene "How do you know I'm not going to kill you again?" 

Heero sounds croaky, like someone who hasn't spoken in a long time. He turns towards Selene to see her reaction to his remark.

Sighing, Selene walks slowly over to Heero. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she is shocked when he flinches, but she just holds tighter.

"Heero, everybody knows that wasn't really you. Nobody blames you." Selene points towards two birds sitting together in one of the massive trees.

"How does he know that she won't push him out of the nest while he sleeps…"

Heero manages a small smile. Selene continues "You can't hide in here forever, don't let life pass you by. Don't let love pass you by…"

Heero smiles. "You have a way with the heart, Selene."

Selene smiles cheekily "You mature pretty quickly when you've died as many times as I have."

Selene notices one of the trees near the balcony shaking unnaturally. Leaning forward Selene impulsively pashes Heero in a very suggestive manner. The same tree begins to move quite violently when Heero responds to this unexpected advance.

Calmly, but in a leading manner Selene suggests "I think maybe we should go inside…"

A wave of her hand as they are walking inside summons an incredible gust of wind that sweeps only through the tree near the balcony.

Giggles and shrieks can already be heard from Heero's bedroom when Selene's three brothers land on the ground near the foot of the tree by the balcony.

"Where is Sal?" asks Duo who has been reading the comics over Quatre's shoulder.

"Yeah, and when is Heero going to leave his bedroom, I don't feel like I've seen him for days." Quatre points out.

"I saw Selene heading up stairs about ten minutes ago" says Avian distractedly.

The three brothers wander in through the glass doors and into the living room, rubbing different parts of their sore bodies. 

Avian looks up from the paper he has been reading.

"You've been spying again?" smirking he continues reading his paper.

"Shut up" Airethian and Xavier reply with half serious aggression.

The more civil Scorperian makes light of the situation "I prefer to call it…babysitting…"

Avian laughs.

"She's definitely not a baby anymore." Lorethia replies, a wistful look crossing his face momentarily.

"She is still that stubborn little girl at times though." Avian says, he now also looking a little distant.

Scorperian spins around just in time to see Xavier and Airethian heading towards the stairs looking mischievous.

"Where are you two going?" asks Scorperian with mock concern.

"I'm going to pound Heero." is the matter-of-fact reply from Airethian.

"Or…we could use magic to fill his room with smoke, so that he thinks the house is on fire…" says Xavier looking like a naughty little boy.

"Yeah, then when he runs out of his room, I can pond him…" Airethian and Xavier run up the stairs.

"So where are Heero and Selene?" Duo asks ditzyly.

With a knowing look Lorethia replies "Lets just say they're getting better acquainted…"

Scorperian the oldest of the three brothers asks somewhat pleadingly "Who wants to come and help me break up the children?"

"I always enjoy a little parenting before lunchtime." says Raye looking up from her bowl of muesli. 

As Raye and Scorperian walk up the stairs Raye laughs.

"What?" asks Scorperian uneasy because Raye has been walking behind him.

"Well, I always imagined that there'd be a slightly longer courting period before I had to take part in any parenting activities…" Raye replies, blushing.

"Yeah, I always assumed I'd know the name of the mother of my children…" Scorperian says with a laugh.

"Oh – my name's Raye."

"Scorperian." is the gruff reply.

Raye leans in to shake Scorperian's hand, Scorperian doesn't notice Raye's outstretched hand and leans in to peck Raye in a greeting manner on the cheek. Scorperian awkwardly trips down a step as Raye leans back away from his advancing face. All of this making for a rather uncomfortable moment on the stairs.

Raye manages to save the moment "Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl." she flirtily says as she brushes past Scorperian, to see what mischief is unfolding at the top of the stairs.

From the living room Duo can be heard asking blankly, "But I thought Heero and Selene knew each other quite well. What are they doing upstairs?"

Quatre shakes his head, "It's incredible you made it this far…"

There is a look of disdain and disbelief on Wufei's face "Maxwell, you braided baka. Do we have to spell it out for you?" Wufei grabs Duo's shirt pulling him outside.

"When a man loves a women, very very much…"

The door slams behind them.

Through the window the gundam pilots, white lights and sailor scouts see Wufei patronisingly explaining to Duo what happens between men and women. Duo goes bright red before collapsing on the ground. Wufei rolls his eyes and wanders back inside.

"I see he understands now!" Lorethia gets up to get Duo a glass of water.

From the top of the stairs Scorperian can be heard booming, "Xavier and Airethian, if you don't leave your sister alone, I will send you both to the fairy and pixie dimension, where all the dark magic in the world will not be able to stop the music from the Never Ending Fairy and Pixie Ball."

Xavier and Airethian look surprisingly shaken by this threat. It is Xavier who replies "Airethian, he never uses that threat, come on man, back away from the door!"

Airethian looks very disappointed, "I was just going to rough him up a little."

Airethian begins to wander back down the stairs "Who's your girlfriend Scorperian?"


	15. Light vs Darkness

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Fifteen Light vs. Darkness 

Selene gets up brushing the hair off her face, grabbing Heero's shirt from where it was discarded next to the bed, she drapes it loosely around her body.

Selene walks over to the window and looks out thoughtfully at the gathering clouds.

Heero hops out of bed and pulls on a pair of pants walking to where Selene is standing by the balcony door.

"It looks like a storm is brewing." Heero kisses Selene on the neck.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Heero asks hopefully, pulling on Selene's hand.

Suddenly trance like, Selene gasps and says, "There is an evil much greater than a storm coming." Selene turns away from the window, no longer trance like.

"Heero, you must gather the others, we must prepare…but first you'd better put a shirt on!"

Selene reaches up to Heero's face and kisses him lightly.

Looking around Heero asks, "Is this Lorienta's return?"

"You better believe it" is Selene's earnest reply.

Heero runs downstairs. At the base of the stairs he yells to Lorethia, "Where is everyone? Selene has announced Lorienta's return, we have to transform…"

Upstairs Selene has gone out onto the balcony and is standing with one hand on the railing. She can feel a very slight tremor in the earth, in the distance dogs all over the neighbourhood have begun to bark. All of the birds in the trees have stopped singing.

Downstairs Airethian appears from another room having heard Heero's announcement.

"So you expect us to believe that you and Selene have been upstairs making battle plans for the past few hours?" Airethian asks maliciously.

Selene appears at the top of the stairs in a knee-length white flared skirt patterned with a trim of blue and pink flowers, and a white off-the-shoulder top.

"Airethian, I will be requiring my boyfriend to remain in one piece, may be you could go easy on him. Stop wasting time. Gather the others, we must transform."

Gundam pilots, dark warriors of the galaxy, sailor scouts and white lights begin appearing in the living room as storm clouds continue to gather outside.  
The sailor scouts and Selene transform, the gundam pilots man their gundams.

The earth has begun to shake noticeably, in the distance a hill can be seen growing from the middle of a football field. Lightening is crashing at a rate. The hill erupts into smoke, lava flows up into the air and crashes down into the neighbouring streets.

Unsure what to do the sailor scouts and gundam pilots have scattered themselves around the yard, there is obvious closeness between Sailor Mars and Scorperian, Saturn and Kellion, Uranus and Neptune, Moon and Star Fighter and Galaxos and Heero.

Without direct warning the occupants of the yard find themselves under attack. Black dark energy balls appear from the fence line, all of them aimed at Galaxos.

Galaxos moves fast and dodges all of them, the sailor scouts and crew that have been scattered around the yard, very protectively move towards Galaxos. The brothers see the way the gundam pilots and sailor scouts react to the attack on Galaxos, and realise they can trust these people Selene calls friends.

The house behind Galaxos erupts into flames as the energy balls hit.

The gundam residence is not the only property now ablaze. From the yard, the neighbouring house can be seen flames leaping from all of the windows. A harmless looking old man is running screaming from the porch. A blood stained bunny rabbit appeared to be chasing the terrified looking old man, they disappear behind the garden fence.

Blood begins spraying into the air behind the section of fence where the bunny disappeared. The unmistakable sound of flesh being torn from bone can be heard.

Duo speaks out. "It looked like that bunny just ate that man…"

The white lights, Galaxos and her brothers nod their heads knowingly.

The world is heaving. Another volcano has erupted where the school was moments before, the air is full of ash and smoke, the only illumination coming from strikes of lightening and ferociously burning fires, light from the sun has been totally blocked out by the smoke and ash.

From behind the fence line Lorienta levitates into view, her dark warriors in tow.

"How are you enjoying the show I've put on?" she booms, launching three more energy balls in Galaxos' direction.

The energy balls dissect themselves managing to graze past all of the sailor scouts and gundams, knocking them to the ground. There is smoke and sparks coming from the gundams.

Galaxos' brothers escape harm, so far they have remained unnoticed, they are behind Lorienta and are gathering energy in their hands that form black energy disks.

As they hurl the disks at Lorienta the earth heaves in a massive earthquake, knocking everyone to the ground. It is a consequence of this quake that the disks hurled by the brothers miss Lorienta entirely, instead knocking her dark warriors to the ground where their blood saturates the earth.

Lorienta momentarily turns her attention away from Galaxos and her fallen crew, to launch an attack on the brothers.

One energy ball is enough to see that they will cause Lorienta no trouble for the time being.

Before he hits the ground, Airethian makes eye contact with Heero and mouths "Protect her."

Galaxos' eyes fill up with tears as she watches her brothers fall to the ground. It is now she realises that there is only one way to defeat Lorienta.

"I must take on my true form as protector of the galaxy" she says out loud. 

Without further ceremony Galaxos appeals to the galaxy.

_"Please lend me the powers of dark and light._

_Galaxy sons of darkness and gundam pilots lend me your darkness!_

_Sailor scouts and white lights, lend me your light!"_

As Galaxos is making this appeal, the fallen warriors glow white and black. Suddenly it appears that the dust and ash have disappeared, the Milky Way is somehow visible in the sky, even though the sun is still shinning strong.

For the first time since Lorienta has appeared in this dimension she looks confused, possibly a little scared.

Galaxos levitates to the same height as Lorienta. Lorienta no longer looks as imposing, without her dark warriors.

Lorienta uses her staff to send energy ball after dark energy ball at Galaxos. Lightening weakly illuminates the sky behind her.

With the Milky Way as her backdrop, Galaxos calmly deflects Lorienta's energy balls with waves of her hands. Galaxos has chosen now to speak directly to Lorienta.

"You would have thought that you'd have figured out by now that light always prevails over darkness. You really should re-think the way you treat others. But it's too late for all that now. Not even you can turn back time. I'm so tired of you, and all of your destruction. You have tried to destroy so much of what is mine. I hope you have learned something from all of this Lorienta. You can poses those who I love, but you cannot own the love that we have for each other. I think your time in my galaxy has come to an end. The galaxy will no longer yield to your power."

As Galaxos finishes speaking, she draws her hands up to chest height, a ball of light that resembles a swirling ying yang is growing in her hands.

"Farewell Queen of Darkness!"

With a motion her brothers would have been proud of seeing Selene use on the basketball court, Galaxos throws the still growing ball of light at Lorienta's chest. Lorienta's staff drops to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces.

Lorienta is propelled backwards by the ball of energy, all of the time growing smaller until  the ball of energy has engulfed her.

The energy ball then appears to fold in on itself, and has begun sucking the forces that Lorienta has employed into the swirling ying yang figure.

Lava flows upwards towards the ball and the earth seems to shift gently back into place.

Galaxos still levitated several metres above the ground, drifts over to the ball and with one arm, launches it deep into the galaxy.

Deep in  outer space, this new black hole becomes inactive. Suddenly the ball explodes, the explosion is heard by no one, the shock waves disturb not a soul, tiny shards of the once destructive force, Lorienta are scattered through deep space.


	16. The Galaxy's Offer

Hiya!!! Well, I hope you liked the story, this will be the last for Warrior of the galaxy but it's not the last of Selene and everyone else. Please review! Ja 

sakura-heart ^_~

Warrior of the galaxy Chapter Sixteen The Galaxy's Offer 

Galaxos descends to earth, collapsing on the ground exhausted. Unconscious Galaxos takes on Selene's figure. The life energy borrowed from the sailor scouts, gundam pilots, white lights and Selene's brothers is returned to them. It is this energy restoration that brings colour back to the forms of Xavier, Scorperian and Airethian.

Looking over to Selene from where they are lying on the ground Airethian notices shadow like figures moving in a circle around Selene's unconscious form.

Airethian tries to get up and finds that he has no strength in his formidable body.

"No, you cannot have her." is the strained cry that comes from him.

The white lights who are now up and moving amongst the fallen sailor scouts and gundam pilots look over to Airethian and his brothers. Avian walks over to them.

"Be calm Airethian, nobody is taking Selene anywhere. She is being cared for now" is Avian's soothing reply.

Airethian is not easily subdued, his eyes are panicked, his face creased, his hands clenched in feeble fists.

"What are the creatures moving around Selene? Do you expect me to believe that they are figments of my imagination?"

Avian sighs and replies, "They are not figments of anyone's imagination Airethian. They are possibly the most real things you will ever see. Airethian, you are looking at the galaxy protectors of the past. They are here to asses Selene. She employed a great power today, she is being assessed to see if she will continue on as protector of the galaxy, or if like those assessing her, if her time with us is complete."

Airethian falls to the ground, close to tears.

"Is there no way we can appeal to them?"

Avian's face has become expressionless. 

"There decision is final, I'm afraid they run a closed court. I must go and help the others. We will be over soon." Avian walks away, carefully trying not to watch the scene unfolding around Selene.

Scorperian has been listening to what has been said between his youngest brother and the eldest white light. Scorperian now looks terrified as he drags his damaged body over to where Selene is encircled by these unfamiliar transparent figures. His voice is humble and broken as he speaks.

"Please don't take my baby sister away from us. I think my family has sacrificed enough for the protection of this damn galaxy. Please don't take Selene."

His voice breaks off the passage across the yard has used the last of Scorperian's strength. He falls to the ground once again.

Quatre and Duo are holding Heero back. Heero's eyes are blazing, but his bottom lip is quivering. Unable to speak, his body language screams that he is extremely upset by the situation.

Trowa speaks "Heero, there's nothing we can do, you heard what Avian said. It's too late for appeals." Trowa speaks loud enough for all to hear.

Hotaru is sitting between Michelle and Amara, crying quietly into her hands.

"Calm down Firefly. Everything will work out." Michelle says kindly, squeezing Hotaru's shoulder.

The cloaked protectors of the galaxy move from around Selene and motion to the white lights that they must come to her.

The tallest of the hooded figures removes her hood and speaks. As she speaks, suddenly all background noise becomes unnoticeable. Her voice is deep and intense. Her black hair swirling around her face and shoulders.

"It is not Selene's time to step down from her position as protector of the galaxy. Today we have come to Selene with a choice, a decision that is only hers. Selene, you may choose to return to your dimension and continue in your role as protector of the galaxy, or you may remain here with your newfound gundam and sailor scout families and live in this foreign dimension. Selene it is up to you to speak now."

Selene is sitting up. She looks at the white lights for direction but the only expression they are revealing is one of relief. The gundam pilots and sailor scouts appear to be nodding at Selene. Heero has relaxed but still looks close to tears.

Finally Selene looks up to her brothers.

"What should I do, Scorperian?" Selene asks with pleading eyes.

"Your heart has already decided. We will always be family, but you cannot leave a dimension you have fought so hard to save. Stay on here, now I'll be able to brag about my little sister, protector of the galaxy who lives in a neighbouring dimension where she conquered this centuries brightest new evil." Scorperian has a glint in his eye.

Selene turns to the past protectors of the galaxy who have been watching the scene intensely. Selene speaks, "I don't know what to say, other than thankyou for this opportunity. I will remain in this dimension."

The dark haired lady nods, a slight smile creasing her face. She turns to Selene's brothers "You also will stay here and make sure your baby sister doesn't get herself into too much trouble. It has been decided."

She now turns to the white lights.

"Tarian, for a guy in his four thousand and 50th year, you are looking remarkably well, Happy Birthday for last Monday"

Tarian blushes. "Thankyou" is his humble reply.

Stepping back to the group of past protectors, the dark haired lady turns to the gundam pilots, sailor scouts and white lights.

"I hope we don't have to see you for a very long time, farewell."

The group of protectors clasp hands and form a circle, which begins swirling, resembling the sign of a ying yang, it rises off the ground and continues rising until it is no longer visible.

The Milky Way glows bright in the night sky.

The sailor scouts, gundam pilots and white lights make their way back inside the house that had only hours before burned down, incredibly the paper Avian had been reading is still open on the kitchen table.

Selene and Heero disappear quietly upstairs.

"Where are those two going?" asks a tired looking Duo.

"To get reacquainted, I think…" is Quatre's reply.

Looking around confused Duo asks, "Where have Hotaru and Kellion, Serena and Seiya, Raye and Scorperian and Michelle and Amara gone? What's going on?"

Quatre rolls his eyes.

"I don't feel like cooking, I think I'm going to order a pizza…"

Distracted by the talk of food, Duo no longer cares where all of the couples have disappeared to.

In a field nearby, a slight breeze is blowing through the trees, a harmless looking bunny wakes from a full nights sleep feeling refreshed. His nose twitches. His eyes gleam. Three small boys are playing chasey in the far corner of the field. Nose twitching the bunny hops lazily towards them thinking "I think I'm going to like it here…" 


End file.
